If Forever Exists
by Phoebe-Jeebies
Summary: Kitty’s finally realized that she’s in love with Kurt . . . but is she too late? Kurtty Songfic! Gone - The Butterfly Effect. Kitty/Kurt


**Title:** If Forever Exists . . .

**By:** LilMizPiper

**Summary:** Kitty's finally realized that she's in love with Kurt . . . but is she too late? Kurtty Songfic! Gone - The Butterfly Effect. Kitty/Kurt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men or the Butterfly Effect. If you were under any misapprehension to the contrary, please seek professional help.

-------

This song is _Gone_, by The Butterfly Effect. I don't own it, so don't sue!!!

-------

Kitty collapsed onto her bed, wracked with guilt. Sobbing, she gulped mouthfuls of oxygen as she attempted to calm herself down.

.

**I'm all alone on the road, **

**High water tied underneath the flood, **

**In desserts of dust if I must I will stand,**

**These are my promises, **

**.**

_Kitty dodged a laser and quickly looked around to see how the rest of her team was faring. Everywhere she looked she saw chaos. The X-Men were in the midst of a battle and it was not going well for their team. No one had been critically injured as of yet but if they didn't pull back soon . . . _

_._

**I hope you're winning the war, **

**Make everything like it's was before, **

**All that we were we can still be again, **

**.**

Kitty continued to sob until she heard a knock at her door. "Go away!" she yelled, rubbing furiously at her eyes.

"Kitty, it's me." Jean called out. "Can I come in?"

Kitty didn't answer so Jean came in anyway.

"Hey . . . how are you doing?" Jean asked softly, sitting down next to Kitty.

.

**I swear, **

**I'm afraid you're gone, **

**.**

"This is all my fault, Jean!" Kitty sobbed heavily, as Jean hugged her. "If I hadn't – If he hadn't–"

"Kitty, listen to me. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault and Kurt wouldn't want you thinking that it was!"

"But Jean, I–" Kitty began but stopped when Jean silenced her.

"No buts! Don't even think it, I'll know if you do!" Jean said, tapping her forehead. Kitty smiled slightly.

.

**I don't want you, **

**I don't want you to go, **

**I've got the sun in my eyes, **

**I didn't see you passing me by, **

**I just wanted you, **

**I just wanted you to know, **

**.**

_Kitty watched in horror as Kurt fell heavily to the ground, blood pouring out of his wound. She screamed for help and started crawling over to him._

_._

**Inside of me forever you'll go, **

**.**

Kitty's smile wavered. "I just feel so guilty all the time!" she whispered, falling into Jean's embrace again.

.

**Now I just want to go home, **

**Carried by all that was ever known, **

**Held in these hands if I must I will stand,**

**Given these promises, **

**.**

"_Katzchen . . ." Kurt gasped as she crawled over to him._

"_Just hang on, Kurt. Everything's gonna be fine – you'll see! Beast will fix you, you'll be fine. Just hang on, okay? Okay?!" Kitty sobbed desperately._

"_I love you, Katzchen" Kurt whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand before succumbing to the darkness that had begun to envelop him._

"_Kurt! No, no, no, don't do this, Kurt, don't do this!!! You can't do this to me, you can't leave me, I need you!"_

_._

**Now I've been running too long, **

**These feet are too tired to carry on, **

**Weighing us down if you're gone I will drown, **

**.**

"Why did he do it, Jean? Why . . . why would he risk himself like that?" Kitty whimpered, looking lost.

"You know why he did it, Kitty. You know how much you mean to him."

.

**I'm afraid you're gone, **

**.**

"I never got to tell him how much I love him . . ." Kitty whispered, ". . . and if he dies he'll never know!"

.

**I don't want you, **

**I don't want you to go, **

**I've got the sun in my eyes, **

**I didn't see you passing me by, **

**I just wanted you, **

**I just wanted you to know, **

**.**

"_Kitty, look out!!!" Kurt yelled, pushing her out of the way just in time to be impaled by the very steel pole that had been flying towards Kitty just moments ago._

"_KURT!!!" Kitty yelled, watching him in horror._

_._

**If forever exists, **

**Inside me it where you belong, **

**If forever exists, **

**.**

"It should have been me, Jean," Kitty sobbed, "It should have been me . . ."

Jean opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard Kitty's bedroom door open.

She looked up at the doorway. "Beast . . ."

.

**I've got the sun in my eyes, **

**I didn't see you passing me by, **

**Now I've been running too long, **

**To carry on, **

**I don't want you, **

**I don't want you to go, **

**I've got the sun in my eyes, **

**I'm afraid you're gone, **

**If forever exists, **

**Inside me it where you belong, **

**.**

"Dr. McCoy? Is he–" Kitty began, looking at him desperately.

"I'm sorry, Kitty . . . he's gone . . ."

.

**If forever exists . . . **

-----

YAY!!!!!!!! I've finished my first ever songfic! Lol. This is a big moment for me! I know it's not brilliant but the fact that I actually finished it is nothing short of a miracle for me! I'm so happy! What do you think? Please be nice!

Free cookies for all that review!!! Teh heh.


End file.
